Happy vs. Panther Lily
|Race1 = Exceed |Age1 = 6 (X784) |Status1 = Active |Affiliation1 = |Magic1 = Aera Transformation Magic Ushi no Koku Mairi (Temporary) |Character2 = Panther Lily |Kanji2 = パンサー・リリー |Romaji2 = Pansā Rirī |Alias2 = Lily |Gender2 = |Race2 = Exceed |Age2 = |Status2 = Active |Affiliation2 = |Magic2 = Aera Battle Mode Shift |Love Interest = Carla |Image Gallery = }} Happy vs. Panther Lily is a semi-canon rivalry between Fairy Tail Mages and Exceeds, Happy and Panther Lily over Carla. About Happy and Panther Lily Happy Happy (ハッピー Happī) is an Exceed from Extalia, a member of the Fairy Tail Guild and Team Natsu. Happy is a small blue Exceed with a white underbelly. He has a rectangular head, with pink ears, big black eyes with small, thin eyebrows, and light blue cheek marks near to his tiny whiskers (two on each side of his face). Happy has a triangular nose that leads to semi-round upper lips on the sides. Happy's body is rectangular too, and being an Exceed, it has a structure that allows him to walk erect unlike normal cats. Despite having no thumbs, Happy is able to hold things. He has a long, white-tipped tail; and the other parts of his tail are blue. Additionally, Happy is able to use his tail to hold onto objects. Happy is usually seen carrying around a green backpack, where he keeps food and items that can be used in battle. This backpack also covers his green Guild Mark that is on his back. When using his Magic, he can grow a pair of large, feathered, angel-like wings that allow him to fly around and carry others. Happy usually does not wear clothes, the only few times were during the Fantasia Parade, to disguise himself in Edolas, and when his parents gave him clothes. Despite his small stature and eccentric appearance, Happy is very loyal to his teammates and fellow guild members and has a fairly significant amount of knowledge of the Magic world, in some cases, more than Lucy and Natsu. Given that he was around Natsu Dragneel since his birth, Happy often emulates Natsu in his actions and responses. He is quick-witted and cheeky, especially to Lucy Heartfilia; however, Happy sometimes shows little bits of a darker nature, especially when making a comment on the devastating aspects of the Magic of his comrades. He loves fish and he doesn't like dogs (except for Plue). He offers a comic relief with his catchphrase, "Aye!". He holds a strange attraction to Exceed like himself and drools on Loke's shoulder when he finds out that Loke is a lion. Happy has also developed a strong affection towards Carla, another Exceed who at first blows him off, but then begins to respect him. Panther Lily Panther Lily (パンサー・リリー Pansā Rirī) is an Exceed that used to work for the kingdom of Edolas as the Magic Militia's First Division Commander of the Royal Army. He is currently a member of the Fairy Tail Guild and is Gajeel Redfox's cat companion. His head is that of a black panther's, but has a white muzzle and a scar running down across his left eye. Like his fellow commanders (except Hughes), he wore a personal set of battle armor with a long cape draped around his body, as well as a helmet vaguely similar to that of Lyon Vastia. However, when he reached Earth Land, he took a form which is more typical for Exceeds, as a small, bipedal black cat with round ears. His facial features are retained, albeit in a very deformed manner. Although he can return to his former form, he can only do so for a very limited amount of time. His guild tattoo is on his back in the same place as Happy and Carla's, and is gray in color. Pantherlily seems to have a grumpy disposition and detests noisy people. He first appears by demanding that Byro and the hyperactive Hughes quiet down (although Sugarboy noted that Pantherlily was in a nastier mood than usual). He also seemed to have reservations about Operation ETD, unlike the other commanders. This was presumably because he did not want his own race to be destroyed, despite the fact that he had also said that Extalia was a fake country, one he discarded a long time ago. However, Lily is on good terms with Mystogan as he saved the young prince from death when he was a small child. Pantherlily does not discriminate against Exceeds or humans and treats them as equals, unlike the Exceeds in Edolas who viewed themselves as superior to the humans. According to his Guild Card, Pantherlily likes kiwi (which can be seen when he, Happy and Carla are having a snack break) and hates thunder (which can be seen in his time on Tenrou Island). He also seems to have a penchant for oversized weapons, as shown from his handling of the Bustermarm Sword and his liking for the Musica Sword. Rivalry Although Pantherlily never shows a romantic relation in Carla, Happy continually has accused him of it on multiple occasions. In the Tenrou Island arc, Happy accuses Lily of bumping into Carla's behind on purpose, although it was caused by Happy's abrupt stop. Lily plainly denies all of Happy's accusations, and also gets slightly aggravated when provoked in this way. Furthermore, Lily usually acts like Carla's (and Happy's) guardian rather than being her love interest, being the fighter in the exceed group, he is shown to protect them in countless situations. Synopsis Edolas Arc Tenrou Island Arc While Happy, Carla, and Lily are crawling through Grimoire Heart's Ship ducts, Happy abruptly stops, in turn causing Carla crashing into his behind, and Lily crashing into Carla's behind. Happy then proceeds to accuse Lily of doing this on purpose. X791 Arc Key of the Starry Sky Arc Note: The events in this arc occur only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. Grand Magic Games Arc Tartarus Arc OVA When the fairy tail members go to the water park, Happy is left alone and he sees Carla and Lily sliding down the waterslide. References Navigation Category:Happy vs. Panther Lily Category:Rivals Category:Semi-Canon Rivals Category:Exceed Rivals Category:Needs Help